Hope
by Link's Little Brother
Summary: 'I grab his hand. "Lucas, you are the most special person I have ever met," I say," You light up my life in so many ways. And I want to stay with you for the rest of my life." I get down on one knee and take a small box out of my pocket. "Will you-"I start, but cut off by a loud gun shot.' Ness x Lucas. Dedicated to DMC7500. Character Death.


**I own nothing. I only own the plot and a laptop to type this.**

**Hello everyone! I am here with a one-shot! And I'm back from Orlando! This one-shot is dedicated to **_**DMC7500.**_** Enjoy!**

**Note: In this story, Ness is 18 and Lucas is 17.**

**o.o.o.o.o**

"Ness?"

"Yeah?"

"How many stars do you think there are in the whole universe?"

I chuckle at his question. "As many as the number of reasons I love you," I answer.

He blushes and smiles.

Right now, Lucas and I are lying down on the grass, looking up at the stars. Lucas and I have been in a relationship for 2 and a half years and still going.

Heh, I remember when I confessed to Lucas. He was so surprised and happy. And I was glad he liked me back. He's still as cute and innocent as he was before.

"Look, a shooting star!" Lucas exclaims, pointing at a shooting star, "Quick, make a wish!" He closes his eyes and whispers something under his breath.

I close my eyes. "I wish Lucas and I could live happily together forever," I whisper under my breath.

We lie down in silent for a while.

I sit up. "We should go back inside now," I say.

Lucas nods and sits up.

I get up, help Lucas up, and head back inside, leading Lucas by the hand. I lead him to our room.

Lucas immediately climbs into his bed and falls asleep.

I chuckle, climb into my own bed, and fall asleep.

_The next morning…_

"Wake up, Ness!" I hear Lucas' voice chirp.

I groan silently and open my eyes. I see Lucas, already dressed.

"C'mon, get ready! We might miss breakfast and I know how you are when you don't have breakfast," Lucas says.

"Fine, fine," I mumble. I get up, walk into the bathroom, get dressed, and brush my teeth. I put my signature cap on my head, the bill facing the side, and walk out of the bathroom.

Lucas takes me hand and leads me to the dining room.

Most of the Smashers are in the dining room, eating breakfast.

Yes, we are still here after all these years. We're waiting for the next tournament to start, which is taking a while.

Lucas takes me to our usual seats on the far side of the long table. Lucas sits down.

I sit down next to Lucas

"Hi Lucas and Ness!" Toon Link greets us. Even though he's 16, he still has those large cat eyes.

"Hi TL!" Lucas chirps.

"Hey TL…" I say. I start eating my breakfast.

"He's still pretty tired," Lucas explains to Toon Link.

"Oooh," Toon Link says.

Lucas giggles and eats his breakfast.

After we finish breakfast, I turn to face Lucas. "Lucas, let's go to Smash Town," I suggest.

"Sure!" Lucas says.

I hold his hand.

We walk out of the Smash Mansion and into the forest. We walk through the forest for a few minutes before we reach the end of the forest. At the end of the forest, there is a mostly quiet town.

Lucas smiles when he sees the bakery nearby. He looks at me with pleading eyes. "Can we go to the bakery?" he asks in an innocent voice.

I chuckle. "Sure!" I say.

We go inside the bakery.

Lucas starts looking at the many baked goods in the display cases.

"Hello and welcome!" a woman with jet black hair, soft blue eyes, and pale white skin greets us. "What would you like?"

"C-Can I have a chocolate chip cookie?" Lucas asks nervously.

The woman giggles. "Sure!" she says happily. She carefully takes a cookie with her gloved hands and puts the cookie on a plastic plate. She hands the cookie to Lucas. "Anything else?" she asks.

"I'll have a brownie, please," I say.

The woman nods, goes to the large refrigerator with see through glass, and takes out a brownie. She puts the brownie on a plastic plate and hands it to me. "Will that be all?" she asks.

Lucas and I nod.

"How much?" I ask.

"Oh, it's on the house," the woman says.

"Really?" Lucas asks in surprise.

The woman giggles and nods. "You two are such a cute couple, you deserve it!" she chirps.

Lucas blushes.

I smile. "Thank you, ma'am," I say.

"Not a problem! Have a wonderful day!" she says with a smile.

"You too!" I say. I grab Lucas' hand and we walk out of the bakery.

Lucas is eating his cookie happily.

I devour my brownie.

Lucas giggles at how fast I eat my brownie. "You ate that so fast!" he exclaims.

"Well, I really like brownies," I say with a smile.

Lucas giggles again.

We walk around the town for a while before I stop Lucas in front of a beautiful lake.

"What is it, Ness?" he asks, curiosity shining in his blue eyes.

I grab his hand. "Lucas, you are the most special person I have ever met," I say," You light up my life in so many ways. And I want to stay with you for the rest of my life." I get down on one knee and take a small box out of my pocket.

Lucas covers his mouth with his free hand, tears of joy welling up in his eyes.

"Will you-"I start, but cut off by a loud gun shot.

Lucas falls to the ground, breathing heavily. A bullet hole is now present in his chest.

"LUCAS!" I cry, dropping down on both knees.

The color is starting to drain from his face. "N-Ness," he starts weakly.

I feel tears form in my eyes; tears of pain and sadness.

A weak smile forms on his face. "I love you, Ness… Never forget it. Also," he says, "I…I will marry you."

I press my lips onto his. I feel him kiss me back before he stops. I pull my lips away from his.

His eyes are closed, his breathing has stopped. The color from his face is gone. He's gone...

I let the tears fall freely down my cheeks. I pull Lucas' body into a hug and sob.

Lucas' body feels limp and cold in my arms… Not like the beautiful warmth I always feel when I hug him.

I gently pick him up bridal style and run to the Smash Mansion.

I see everyone freeze when I burst through the doors.

Master Hand rushes into the room and sees me and Lucas. "…Ness, take Lucas to the backyard," he says.

I nod and walk to the backyard. I gently set Lucas' body down in a patch of sunflowers.

He looks like he could be sleeping. But, I know he's not.

"You know what these are, right?" I ask softly, gesturing to a sunflower, "It's the sunflower, your favorite flower… I remember how we always used to sit here and talk…" Tears fill up my eyes at the memory. Even though he's been gone for a half an hour, it feels like he's been gone for years…

I just stare at his lifeless body. Before I know it, it's nighttime. Master Hand, Ike, and Link come.

Link and Ike are holding shovels. Master Hand is holding a carved stone.

"Ness… It's time," Master Hand says.

I don't respond, or make any movement.

Link and Ike dig a hole in the ground. Ike gently places Lucas' body in the hole. Then, Link and Ike cover him up.

Master Hand puts the stone in the ground near Lucas' head. The stone says:

_Lucas_

_1995 – 2012_

_Lover of Ness and a Dear Friend_

With that, Link, Ike, and Master Hand leave.

I quickly gather some sunflowers and place them in front of the tombstone. "Lucas…" I whisper," I-I'm not sure I can go on without you… I miss your smile, your laugh… I just miss you, Lucas…" Tears slide down my cheeks.

"Ness," whispers a familiar voice behind me.

I slowly turn to see who it is.

Lucas is there, but he is now pearly white everywhere.

"L-Lucas…?" I ask.

Lucas' ghost nods. "I am Lucas, just as a ghost," he says softly.

My eyes widen.

"Ness, please go on," he says softly, "We'll be reunited someday. Just go on… for me."

This gives me hope. I nod, "I will, Lucas, I promise," I say.

Lucas smiles and hugs me. For a moment, it feels like he's still in his body. He pulls away. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you, too, Lucas," I say.

Lucas closes his eyes and, with one last smile, disappears.

I smile. Now, I have hope. Hope that we'll be reunited again.

**o.o.o.o**

**And scene! I hope you enjoyed that, **_**DMC7500**_** and anyone else who read this!**

**Until next time!**

**-LLB**


End file.
